<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Love by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177943">Young Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Kindergarten &amp; Pre-school, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prisha asks Violet a very important question during coloring time &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Choccy Milk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Laura)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were calm for once in Mrs. Martin’s kindergarten classroom. The kids were in coloring time right now. Sprawled across the classroom rugs, they each had their paper and crayons and were working busily on their masterpieces. Prisha knelt on the rug as she worked on her drawing of a castle. Meanwhile Violet lay on her stomach beside her, adding even more stars to her drawing. </p><p>Prisha looked over at Violet’s artwork. “Your stars look pretty. I wish I could draw them like that,”</p><p>“Thanks,” A small smile spread across Violet’s face at the compliment. “Gamma taught me how to do them. She knows how to do lots of stuff ‘cuz she’s super old,” She glanced over at Prisha’s paper. “What’re you making?”</p><p>“A castle,”</p><p>“Does anybody live in it?”</p><p>“Maybe, but I’m not gonna draw them. I’m gonna add a ton of turret onto it, like these,” She pointed to one of the thin towers rising from the castle. “I read about them in one of the classroom books. People use them to fight the bad guys when they come to the castle,”</p><p>“Is the castle gonna have a name?” Violet asked, looking at her paper curiously. “Mitch said all the cool buildings get names,”</p><p>Prisha considered the question for a moment before grabbing a purple crayon from her pile and neatly printing something along the bottom of her paper. It took her a few minutes, but when she was done, she proudly picked up her paper to show it to Violet. “Tada!”</p><p>Violet squinted at the words, trying her best to read them. “C..aa…ss.. That’s castle, right?”</p><p>“Uh huh,”</p><p>“V..i… Wait, is that my name?”</p><p>“Yep! Prisha nodded happily. “It’s Castle Violet! Maybe when we grow up we could live there!”</p><p>Violet’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Castles aren’t real,”</p><p>“Yeah they are! We’d just have to live somewhere else. The book says there are lots in England,”</p><p>“Where’s that?”</p><p>Prisha shrugged. “I don’t know. But if it has castles, then it’s must be cool,”</p><p>Violet nodded thoughtfully at her friend’s statement. “Yeah,” She paused, looking over at Prisha who was busy adding flags to her castle. “I’d like to live there with you,”</p><p>“Me too!” Prisha smiled and Violet felt a smile return to her own face again. </p><p>They resumed their coloring in silence. Prisha was busy coloring in her castle while Violet tried to choose a good blue for the night sky. Suddenly Prisha looked up from her work and over at Violet. “Would you like to be my wife?”</p><p>“Like someday?”</p><p>“No, now,”</p><p>“Well, what would we do?”</p><p>“Share crayons. Sit together at lunch and play together at recess. And promise we’ll be together forever,”</p><p>Violet considered the offer carefully. She did like playing with Prisha a lot. And staying together forever… that sounded really nice. She turned to Prisha with a smile and nodded. “OK!”</p><p>Prisha’s face lit up at the news. “Hooray!” she exclaimed, before lowering her head in embarrassment when Miss Martin shushed her. Quietly, she reached out to her crayon pile and pushed it next to Violet’s so that all the crayons mixed together. “I’m gonna draw you next,” Prisha declared, flipping over her paper. </p><p>“I’ll draw you too,” Violet decided. She could finish her star picture later. </p><p>---</p><p>Violet sat at her desk, looking at the valentine before her. Miss Martin had passed them out and told the kids to make valentines for their parents. Violet didn’t really want to do that though. Her dad would never see it if she brought one home and her mom would be too tired to look at hers. Glancing over, Violet noticed Prisha was working hard on her card. That was when inspiration struck. She’d make a card for Prisha!</p><p>Violet immediately got to work, picking out a green crayon to write Prisha’s name. She paused as soon as the crayon touched the paper though. How did you spell Prisha? Leaning forward, she looked at the top of Prisha’s desk where her name was neatly printed and taped down. It took a lot of checking, but eventually she had her whole name written. What else should she say though? Violet chewed on the bottom of her crayon thoughtfully, searching for inspiration. </p><p>Looking over at Prisha, their eyes met this time. Prisha smiled at Violet, lifting her card to show Violet her hard work. It looked really pretty. Her eyes looked really pretty too, brown and warm. What did they remind her of? Violet pondered this question for a minute, thinking of all the brown things she could. Trees, tables, sometimes dogs… suddenly the answer came to her. Choccy milk! Her eyes looked just like the milk her gamma would make her when Violet spent the night. Violet set to work crafting her message. She got pretty far before getting stumped again. Violet raised her hand for help.</p><p>“What is it, sweetie?” Ms. Martin asked warmly, coming over to stand behind her.</p><p>“How do you spell choccy?”</p><p>“Chalky? Oh, you mean chocolate,”</p><p>“No, choccy,”</p><p>Miss Martin’s brows knit in confusion. “Well, let me see what you’re writing, honey,” She picked up the card, beginning to read. “Violet, this has Prisha’s name on it. You’re supposed to be writing a card for your parents,”</p><p>Louis, Violet’s desk mate, perked up at those words. “We can make cards for other people?” He immediately flipped his heart over, beginning to color on the back. “I’m making one for Clem!”<br/>The classroom immediately devolved into excited exclamations and hurried whispering as everyone decided which classmate they wanted to make their card for. Miss Martin raised her hands for silence, quickly silencing the class. ‘Now everybody, remember to use inside voices. If you want, you can make two cards. Finish the one for your mom or dad, and once you’re done I’ll give you another heart to make a valentine for a classmate. I have plenty,”</p><p>With that decided, the kids returned to their original valentines, trying to finish them as quickly as possible so they could move on to the next ones. Miss Martin gave Violet a new heart for the parent card. Violet glared at it in annoyance. She sloppily scrawled down “Mom” and “Dad” before tossing the heart to the side and getting back to the Valentine she really cared about. Miss Martin was called over to help her spell “choccy”, then Violet began decorating her heart with lots and lots of stars since she knew Prisha liked how she drew them.</p><p>Everything looked perfect. Was something missing though? Violet looked from her valentine to the example one Miss Martin had drawn on the board. On one side was the message, then on the other there was a part that said “To:” and “From:”. Violet flipped her heart back and forth as she copied down Prisha’s name again. All that was left was the “From:” and her name. Violet got back to work, determined to make this the best card ever.</p><p>---</p><p>Once craft time was done, everyone got up to give each other their Valentine’s cards. Miss Martin had checked who each kid was giving their valentine too, making sure that everyone in the class would receive a card. Violet scampered over to Prisha, holding her heart behind her back nervously. Prisha offered her card first, smiling proudly as she displayed her work. She’d cut up some of the doilies that Miss Martin had brought in and used them all along the edges of her card to make it look fancy like the cards Miss Martin had showed them. One side had flowers drawn all over it. The other side had words. In the middle the card read: </p><p>“To my wife Violet. <br/>Love <br/>Prisha”</p><p>It was so pretty. Violet didn’t think she’d ever gotten such a pretty card in her life. She gently stroked the edge of the card before remembering she still had to give her card to Prisha. Awkwardly, she thrust her hand out in front of her, offering Prisha the card. She wished she could have made it as pretty as Prisha’s was.</p><p>Prisha took the card in her hands, examining it thoughtfully. The corners of the heart were absolutely covered in all sorts of stars. Big, small, some yellow, some white. In the center one side read:</p><p>“To: Prisha<br/> From: Yur wif”</p><p>Prisha grinned excitedly before flipping the card over. The other side read:</p><p>“Yur eys look lik <br/>Choccy milk”</p><p>Violet watched Prisha nervously as she read the message. Did she do it right? Would Prisha like what she said? </p><p>As Prisha’s eyes rose to meet hers, Violet knew she didn’t need to be worried.</p><p>“Vi, I love it!” Prisha squealed. She threw her arms around her, picking Violet off the ground and spinning the shorter girl around excitedly.</p><p>“Prisha, what did we say about picking people up?” Miss Martin’s voice was calm but firm.</p><p>“Sorry!” Prisha exclaimed, quickly setting Violet down. She was still smiling as she looked back at Violet. “Happy Valentine’s Day,”</p><p>Violet met her smile in kind, a warm excitement lighting up her heart. “Happy Valentine’s Day,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Impromptu Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louis asks Clementine to be his wife and an impromptu wedding ensues &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your wife?” Louis’ nose wrinkled in confusion. “You mean like when mommies and daddies get married?”</p><p>“Nu uh,” Violet stated, shaking her head. “You don’t go to work or make rules like mommies and daddies. Prisha said that wives share crayons, sit together at lunch, play together at recess… and promise to be together forever,” she finished counting the rules of wifehood on her fingers before smiling up at Louis proudly. “Prisha’s been my wife for three days!”</p><p>“I want a wife!” Louis exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.</p><p>“Well, you can’t have Prisha! She’s mine!”</p><p>Louis shook his head. “I don’t want Prisha anyway. I want Clem,”</p><p>“Well then go tell her,” Violet pointed a finger to where Clementine was sitting at a table alone. She was busy doing leaf rubbings on a piece of paper Miss Martin had given her.</p><p>“You think she’ll say yes?” Louis’ eyes were wide with excitement and nervousness.</p><p>Violet shrugged. “You won’t know until you try,”</p><p>Louis took a deep breath to psych himself up before placing his hands on his hips in a superhero stance. “OK! I’m gonna do it!” With that he scampered off to talk to Clementine.</p><p>---</p><p>“Clem! Clem!”</p><p>Clementine looked up to see Louis running toward her looking excited. He stopped right in front of the table, gasping to catch his breath.</p><p>“You OK, Lou?” Clementine asked, lifting a brow in concern.</p><p>“Y-yep!” It took another couple seconds for Louis to actually start breathing properly. He looked at Clementine with a huge grin on his face. “Guess what!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Vi said that she and Prisha are wives and- and… I want you to be my wife too! We can play together and share our lunches and promise we’ll always stick together!” Louis was a bit shocked at his own brazen declaration. His eyes scanned Clementine’s for an answer.</p><p>Clementine considered the boy carefully. She did like Louis an awful lot. He was always telling jokes and making her laugh and he knew a gazillion songs. She also thought his freckles were really neat. It didn’t take her long to decide. “OK,”</p><p>“R-really?” Louis looked surprised at her acceptance. “You mean it?”</p><p>“Yep,” Clementine nodded decisively, her pigtails rustling a bit with the motion. She hopped down from the bench, moving to stand beside him. “I think it’ll be fun being your wife,”</p><p>“Yippee!” Louis crowed, doing a little happy dance in place. “That means I’m your wife too!”</p><p>“No, silly!” Clementine giggled. “You’re my husband,”</p><p>“Oh… right,” Louis grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “Well, now that I’m your husband, do you wanna play tag?”</p><p>Clementine nodded excitedly. Leaping forward, she placed her hand on Louis’ shoulder. “Tag, you’re it!” With that she was off like a shot, giggling wildly as she ran. Louis turned to give chase, laughing happily as well. He had the best wife!</p><p>---</p><p>It was later that day at lunch break when a thought crossed Clementine’s mind. She looked up from eating her PB and J to Louis who was sitting beside her and munching on some chips. “Hey, Louis?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Louis responded through a mouthful of chips.</p><p>“Don’t you have a wedding first before you get to be wife and husband?”</p><p>Louis considered the question as he swallowed. “I guess. I don’t think Prisha and Violet did a wedding, but we can if you want,”</p><p>“I think it’d be fun!”</p><p>“Then let’s do it!” Louis’ excitement was growing as he saw Clementine’s. “What do we do?”</p><p>“Hmmm…” Clementine tried to think back to last summer when she went with her mom and dad to her aunt’s wedding. “We need flowers, a cake, a dress, rings…”</p><p>Louis’ face fell. “We don’t have any of those,”</p><p>“Well, we could pretend we do. Mitch makes really cool mud pies. Maybe he could make the cake,”</p><p>“Oh!” Louis’ face lit up in inspiration. “There’s flowers planted right outside the front of the school! We could grab those!”</p><p>“Yeah! I bet Ruby would know how to make a dress too!” Clementine looked around, trying to spot the redhead. “OK, you get the cake and flowers and I’ll get the dress!”</p><p>“You got it!” Immediately abandoning their lunch, the pair ran off to find their respective items and get help from their friends.</p><p>---</p><p>It was an easy task to get the flowers and Mitch was more than willing to make a mud cake. Louis was running around happily with a bouquet of dandelions when suddenly he remembered a key thing they’d forgotten: rings! He was stumped for a moment, but then realized that the dandelions could serve a dual purpose. His mother had shown him how to make flower crowns before. Why not flower rings? Slowly and carefully, Louis bent the stem of a dandelion and tried to get it to curl around his finger. It was tough going with his stubby little fingers, but eventually he got the stem curled all the way around his pointer finger with the dandelion on top. It was perfect!</p><p>A series of giggles coming from the bathroom had him turning his head in confusion. Clementine, Ruby and Brody ran out in a fit of laughter, toilet paper trailing behind them. Clementine had the toilet paper wrapped all the way around her waist and more on top of her head. Ruby and Brody continued to dance around her, adding more and more layers to the impromptu wedding dress. Catching Louis’ eye, Clementine waved before happily running over to him. “Louis, look what Ruby and Brody came up with! Isn’t it pretty?” She spun around to show off the full outfit.</p><p>Louis smiled, happy to see her so excited. “You look awesome!”</p><p>“What are you doing?” The pair spun around to see Prisha watching them in curiosity.</p><p>“Clem and I are having a wedding!” Louis declared, grabbing Clementine’s hand. “That way we’ll really be a wife and husband!”</p><p>Prisha’s eyes widened in surprise before growing dismayed. “I should’ve thought of that!” she exclaimed, stomping her foot in annoyance. She looked back over at the happy couple. “But wait, who’s gonna give you the vows? You need somebody to say the words ‘You are now husband and wife’ to make it official,”</p><p>Louis and Clementine looked at each other in confusion before both of them came to the answer at the same time. “Aasim!”</p><p>“I’ll get him!” Louis offered, running off quickly.</p><p>“Hurry!” Clementine shouted after him. “Recess is over in 10 minutes!”</p><p>---</p><p>It only took a few minutes to get Aasim and the mud cake and meet back up again. During Clementine and Louis’ quest to get all the things for their wedding, all the other kids had heard about the wedding and wanted to watch it happen. Louis and Clementine ended up with quite the crowd at their wedding as they stood together under the old oak tree holding hands.<br/>
Aasim stood before them holding a book from the classroom. Opening it up, he pretended to read out of it. “Clementine, do you want Louis to be your husband? You guys will share snacks, play together and always be best friends,”</p><p>“Yes,” Clementine said with certainty, smiling over at Louis.</p><p>“OK. Louis, do you want Clementine to be your wife? You will sit by her at lunch, give her turns with all your toys and be friends forever,”</p><p>“I do!” Louis exclaimed, bouncing with excitement. “Do we get to do the rings now?”</p><p>Aasim nodded solemnly. He was taking his job very seriously.</p><p>Pulling one of the dandelions out of Clementine’s bouquet, Louis gently wrapped it around her pointer finger, twisting it round a few times to make sure it stayed. </p><p>Clementine looked at the dandelion ring in wonder. She quickly pulled another dandelion out from the bouquet to make a ring for Louis. He already had the first one he’d made, so she took his other hand and carefully wrapped the dandelion around it.</p><p>“Now you guys have to kiss,” </p><p>“What?!” they both looked at Aasim in shock while the child audience giggled and gossiped in excitement.</p><p>“Those are the rules,” Aasim stated firmly. “Or else you’re not really husband and wife,”</p><p>Louis and Clementine looked at each other in apprehension, both suddenly feeling shy. Clementine could tell that Louis was nervous. Maybe she should go first?</p><p>She was about to offer when all of a sudden Louis leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. He pulled back immediately, hiding his face behind his dreadlocks. Clementine felt her face heat up in a mixture of embarrassment and excitement. </p><p>“Clementine has to do it too,” Aasim declared, a mischievous grin on his face.</p><p>“Aasim, that’s not fair!” Louis argued. “There’s just one kiss at a wedding!”</p><p>“I-I can do it,” Clementine announced, trying to keep her voice steady though her face was completely red.</p><p>Louis looked at her in surprise. “R-really?”</p><p>“Mhm,” Clementine’s hand was feeling hot and sticky within Louis’, but she didn’t let go. “Just… close your eyes, OK?”</p><p>Louis nodded, immediately squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>Slowly, Clementine took a step forward. She’d have to go on her toes if she was going to reach. Holding her breath, Clementine leaned forward and placed a kiss on Louis’ lips. </p><p>Louis’ eyes immediately shot open and he jerked back, staring at Clementine.</p><p>Was that bad? Was he mad at her? Clementine watched Louis’ face with worry, trying to figure out what he was thinking.</p><p>It only took a second for a smile to light up Louis’ face. Lifting up Clementine’s hand in his, he turned to the rest of the kindergarten class. “Clementine’s my wife now!”</p><p>“Hey, it’s my job to say that!” Aasim whined, though no one really heard him amidst all the excited cheering.</p><p>“What in the world are all of you kids doing?” Miss Martin’s voice had all of the kids spinning around in fright. Their teacher’s eyes quickly took in all that had transpired. “Well, I’ll be. You kids really went all out, didn’t you?” Her eyes narrowed as she noticed Clementine’s dress. “Is that toilet paper? Clementine, did you use up the entire bathroom’s supply!”</p><p>“It was our fault, Miss Martin!” Brody cried, jumping forward with Ruby by her side. “We made the dress for Clem!”</p><p>“We thought it would make her look like a real bride,” Ruby added, her eyes sorrowful at Miss Martin’s disapproval. “But we’re sorry,”</p><p>Miss Martin’s expression softened at the girls’ confession. “It’s alright, girls. I know your hearts were in the right place. But no more toilet paper dresses ever again, you hear?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” </p><p>“Good. Now let’s all head inside and we’ll see how much of Clementine’s dress we can salvage for the bathrooms,”</p><p>With that recess was over and everybody had to go back inside to start classes again. Louis and Clementine walked back together, still holding hands and smiling excitedly. They didn’t know the words with which to express what they were feeling, but both of them were sure that married life was going to be grand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>